Oni Cyberai O.C.C.
''Oni Cyberai O.C.C. '' Cyborg Warriors '' The cyberai are oni warriors who voluntarily subject themselves to massive bionic reconstruction to better perform their duties. For two hundred years, these powerful cyborgs have served the daimyos, shoguns and emperors of the Bushi Federation. Since the oni joined the CCW, the cyberai can be found in several walks of life. The corporate cyberai work as part of the security detail at large corporations. Their loyalty is pledged to the corporation in the same way they used to swear allegiance to their feudal lords. Military cyberai enlist in the CAF or serve in the Bushi Federation's Independent Defense Forces (see the IDF section above). Although the CCW dislikes cyborgs in general, the CAF realizes that the cyberai are extraordinary warriors and as such, can be invaluable. Most cyberai in the CAF serve in special forces teams, due to their unique needs and abilities. Finally. there are ronin who serve nobody, having lost or forsaken their masters by choice or circumstances. Most ronin do not live in the Bushi Federation because they are often considered outsiders and dangerous, shiftless vagabonds there. Instead, they travel through the Three Galaxies, or to other parts of the Megaverse via Phase World. where they work as mercenaries, paladins, adventurers or outlaws. The bionics used for cyberai are tougher and stronger than equivalent human systems. This is due in part to the oni race's large bodies, which allows for more powerful bionic frames, but mostly to the oni's advances in the field of cybernetics and nano-technology. The cyberai bionic frame is not only extremely fast and powerful, but it has a built-in force field and uses nano-technology to repair damage. But the most unique trait of the cyberai is their ability to reshape one or both hands to become mega-damage, mono-molecular blades, able to slice through the toughest alloys. Even more so than the typical oni, most cyberai are extremely honorable and inflexible when it comes to questions of honor and duty. They follow the traditional way of the oni warrior, and are expected to die before failing to do their duty. Sometimes a 16cyberai will take insane risks to pursue what he considers to be the honorable path. If he dishonors himself, the cyborg warrior is expected to commit ritual suicide, performed by turning off his cybernetic life support system, A handful may elect to become ronin mercenaries and live with the shame of dishonor (most of these rogues are villains with anarchist or miscreant alignments). Attribute Requirements: M.E. 14 or higher. Physical attributes are altered by advanced bionic and cybernetic systems. Alignment: Usually principled or aberrant. A few (20%) are of other alignments; most of those are Ronin. '''O.C.C. Abilities and Bonuses: ' 1. Bionic Conversion: The cyberai are full cyborgs, their entire bodies having been replaced by bionic systems. Only the brain and portions of the oni's spinal cord remain. All other organs are replaced by metal, ceramic, plastic and composite materials. A cyberai without his body armor looks like a huge robot or 'borg, 9 to 10 feet (2.7 to 3.0 m) tall. Wearing his stylized samurai body armor, he resembles a giant Japanese statue or suit of armor. The bionic body has P.S. 50 (robot), P.P. 22, and Spd 88 (60 mph/96 km), P.E. not applicable. Roll mental attributes as normal. 2. Face Masks: The faces of the Cyberai are replaced by "face masks," metallic constructs that are somewhat expressive but which often look like monstrous beings to intimidate enemies. The typical cyberai face mask has a horror factor of 9; the most hideous will have an H.F. of 12 (8+1D4)! 3. M.D.C.: The cyberai is a mega-damage cyborg, larger and tougher than most 'borgs. The basic body has 420 M.D.C., hands: 30 M.D.C. each, arms: 100 M.D.C. each, legs: 130 M.D.C. each, head: 100 M.D.C., plus see body armor, below. 4. Body Armor: In addition to their bionic structure, cyberai wear a suit of samurai-style armor, with a main body of 480 M.D.C. This armor can be replaced or substituted with other cyborg armor (see Rifts RPG, page 243). 5. Nano-Machine Regeneration: Stored in a special compartment deep inside the cyborg is a nano-machine repair kit. Millions of virus-sized robots are released to repair the damage on the components of the cyberai! These repairs restore 2D6 M.D.C. per hour to ALL damaged parts throughout the body. The nano-machines can only work for 8 hours before requiring 16 hours of recharge time. The bionic components of the cyberai can also be repaired through conventional cyber-mechanics. 6. Nano-machine Katana (Special): The right hand of the cyborg uses nano-technology to become a mono-molecular katana (a Japanese sword) at the will of the cyberai! The edge is thin enough (about the width of a molecule) to penetrate most material, and the alloy is tough enough to cut into mega-damage materials! The act of creating the sword counts as one melee attack/action. The right hand elongates and sharpens, while the wrist narrows enough to act as a grip for the left hand to allow a two-handed attack. Damage Note: The mono-molecular katana has 120 M.D.C. (can only be attacked if targeted in combat), and it inflicts 5D6 M.D. from a single hand attack, 1D4x10 M.D. from a two-handed sword strike, and 1D6x10 M.D. from a two-handed power strike (stab, chop or slash; a power strike counts as two melee attacks). 7. Damage: The advanced bionic system and large size of the Cyberai allow him to inflict mega-damage with his bare hands and feet! Restrained Punch — 2D6+35 S.D.C. Full Strength Punch — 3D6 M.D. Kick — 4D6 M.D. Power Punch — 6D6 M.D. (counts as two melee attacks) Leap Kick 1D4x10 M.D. (counts as two melee attacks) Judo Style Throw/Flip — 1 D6 M.D. Also see Katana damage in number six. 8. Combat Bonuses: +2 to initiative, +6 to strike, +4 to panty and dodge, +2 to pull punch, +2 to roll with impact, +4 to save vs horror factor and one additional attack per melee. These bonuses include bionic attributes, but do NOT include combat skill bonuses. 9. Sensory Systems: The cyberai has an advanced sensory suite. These include standard multi-optic eyes, ultra-ear, sound filtration system, and built-in radar (5 mile range/8 km, 75% chance of identifying targets, location and speed/direction of travel). 10. Other Bionic Features: Bionic lung with gas filter and oxygen storage cell, language translator, built-in loudspeaker and radio receiver and transmitter. O.C.C. Skills: ''' Radio: Basic (+10%) Language: Oni (98%; automatically gains Japanese at 50% at first level; +3% per level of experience). Language: Two of choice (typically Galactic Trade Tongues) (+15%) Detect Ambush (+15%) W.P.: Sword W.P.: Two of choice Hand to Hand: Martial Arts (or Assassin if evil) '''O.C.C. Related Skills: Select 8 other skills, plus select one at level four, two at level seven and one at levels eleven and thirteen. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+5%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any Espionage: Any (+5%) Mechanical: Any Medical: First aid only. Military: Any Physical: Any Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: Prowl and streetwise only. Science: Any Technical: Any (+5%) W,P,; Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills. Those are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: Varies with current allegiance. Corporate cyberai start out with three energy weapons of choice, a personal vehicle (anything smaller than a spaceship), plus a luxurious apartment with all the comforts a cyborg can enjoy. Military cyberai receive standard issue weapons and equipment. Ronin start with one energy weapon of choice, a pair of Japanese-style swords (wakizashi and katana), hand computer, and a backpack with personal effects. All cyberai start out with personalized samurai armor; high-tech cyborg body armor with 480 M.D.C. and a back attachment for a jet pack. Money: Corporate: 4D6x1000 credits. Military: 3D6x100 credits. Ronin: 2D6x 100 credits. Cybernetics: Can have an additional 1D4+4 cybernetic and bionic systems. Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium